Renesmee!
by hannahxrocksx
Summary: Renesmeee's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Renesmee sat at the end of her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
She lived in Forks, Washington with her vampire family, the Cullens. Renesmee was half human and half vampire, so she grew super fast and although she was physically and mentally 16; she was technacally only years old.

She had already finished her homework(of course!) and wasn't hungry. The rest of the cullens were all on a big hunting trip to Alaska this weekend and Renesmee perferred not to tag along.

So she sat on her bed for what seemed like forever, even though it was probably only a couple seconds, until her cell phone was just set to a basic ringtone but Renesmee reconized the caller ID and quickly picked it up.

"Hi, Jake."She answered,"What's up?"

"Hey, Nessie! You sound glad to hear me." He replied with a teasing tone.

"Always a delight to hear from my favorite, and most annoying wolf."Renesmee said in the same tone.

"Ouch. That hurt." Jacob chuckled. "So what are you and the fang gang up to this weekend?"

"Home-alone. They're on a hunting trip."

"Really? Do you have any homework?"

"Nope. I alre-"

"Great!" He interupeted."I'll pick you up in a hour and we can go to the beach or something."

Jacob hung up before Renesmee could even respond or answer him.  
But of course, she would go with him. Why not? Jacob had been her best friend ever since she could remember. He was also a good family friend and was a constant at the house.  
For most people, this would probably be annoying but for some reason she couldn't explain, Renesmee never got tired of Jacob. In fact, she sometimes found herself longing for his presence on those days he wasn't there.

So, Renesmee got off her bed and went to her closet. She opened up the closet doors and ran her hands through all the silkie materials that Aunt Alice had put in there until she found a plain, light blue summer dress.

That'll do. She thought to herself after putting the dress on and matching it with a pair of flip-flops. Summer is almost here anyways so it shouldn't matter. Besides, its not like I ever get cold.

She put on her hot pink bikini underneath the dress just in case they did decide to go swimming.

Finally, she heard the doorbell ring and quickly pinned her bronze curls up on top of her head and ran for the door.

"Hey." Renesmee smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey." Jacob replied, gazing at her with a hungry expression.  
He extended his hand to her."Ready?"

Renesmee blushed when she noticed his gaze and just nodded and took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Where are we?" Renesmee asked as Jacob parked the car.

"The beach."

She sighed. "I know that. What beach?"

He gave her a strange look. "La push. Where did you think?"

"Oh...It looks so different at night." Renesmee whispered,  
gazing at the sight of the full moon's light shimmering in the water.

Jacob smirked and was about to say something when he realized that she was serious.

Renesmee continued,"It just looks so..."She turned to Jacob,  
looking him in the eyes. "Beautiful."

She blushed, realizing that she was talking about him and not the beach.  
Which made him blush too, actually blush. Jacob NEVER blushed.  
She was giggling without realizing it and made herself stop by slapping a hand over her mouth and looking away.

"Wha-what!" Jacob said, confused and looking around like he did something wrong.

"It's just-" Renesmee turned to make up an explaination for her crazed behavior, but looking at his dumbfounded expression just made her go into hysterical laughter.

She knew she should stop laughing soon. She also knew that she didn't inherit the twinkling sound of a vampire's laughter and instead got the loud, obnoxious laughter of a human.  
Especially, when she laughed so much she started hiccuping,  
which she was starting to do now.

"It's just-hiccup-you-hiccup-sa"Renesmee tried and then gulped a breath of air to get rid of her hiccups.

Jacob chuckled, " C'mon let's go swimming." He still sounded somehow ackward and unsure.

But why?

Renesmee wanted to ask him but he was already opening her door.

She excepted him to help her out like he usually did but he just left it open and started down the beach.  
THAT really confused her.

So, reluctantly, she started after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Renesmee tried to keep up with Jacob, which was hard because he was walking seriously fast. She ended up just trotting

behind him as he practically ran down the moonlight beach.

Finally, when he came to a big flat, almost marble looking,

rock, he turned abrubtly and sat down on it.

Renesmee blinked, unsure of what to do. Finally she decided.

With a vampire swiftness, she sat next to Jacob and watched

him.

He was picking up pebbles and throwing them across the beach. He didn't stop when Renesmee made several attempts

at getting his attention.

Finally, with a sigh she put both her hands on either

of his cheeks and pulled his face towards hers only stopping when her nose brushed against his. She knew that

this got his attention, amediatly, he dropped the pebbles

in his hands and leaned towards her, his eyes searching her face.

She knew that to most people it seemed like they were about to kiss but this was the best way to get her

thoughts clearly into his head. The closer and more they

were touching, the better.

Jacob knew that, right? Then again, the way he was staring at her lips, it seemed like he really thought she was going to kiss him.

_**But thats stupid. **_Renesmee reassured herself. But suddenly she was staring at his lips too and like she was unable to control herself she found her head moving towards his. Like there was a gravatational pull between them he moved towards her too.

_**EEEk! **_She thought. _**I can't kiss him! Send him your thoughts, you stupid!**_

She pulled her head back quickly and shook it once, more to herself then to Jacob.

Then she closed her eyes and sent him her thoughts.

She replayed him blushing, him storming down the beach, adding a question mark to her thoughts. Then she took her hands away from her face and scooted away from him.

"Re-" He cleared his throat. "Nessie, sorry. I just have alot to think about, thats all."

She turned to look at him. "Werewolf stuff?"

"Yeah, wolf stuff." He agreed seeming relieved.

"Oh." Was all she could think to say.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He grinned.

"Duh. I've been waiting for you to ask."

And then they ran to the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Renesmee was sitting outside, listening to Emmet and Jasper bicker while Alice stood on the porch, complaining that Renesmee was giving her a "headache" again.

Her family had gotten back early, arriving this morning just hours after Renesmee had returned from the beach with Jacob.

She kept her thoughts quiet on that because she wasn't sure how her parents would react to her sneaking out, even if it was with Jacob.

Bella was out fixing up the cabin and Edward was playing the piano inside. Typical day.

Then, Renesmee saw Carlisle stepping outside with his measuring things and Renesmee groaned internally when he motioned for her to come inside.

"I thought you said I'm all done growing?" She asked as she stepped inside and followed Carlisle through the big house.

"It doesn't hurt to check."

"Yeah, well, you 'check' almost everyday." She said air quoting and crossing her arms over her chest.

Then, her ears pricked up when she heard the familar laughter of her favorite wolf coming from outside.

"Jacob's here?" She said with a little bit too much enthusiasum making Edward groan. For some reason, he didn't like it when they spent too much time togther, which was impossible to avoid because he was here almost everyday.

Her and Carlisle continued upstairs until they got to the lab room and he started the measurements.

"Now wait here while I get a needle to draw some blood."

"Uh...blood?" She asked, already knowing what was coming. As much blood as she could drink, she was terribly squeemish when it came to her own blood being drawn.

"Yep. Don't worry, it won't even hurt, I promise."

Renesmee gulped. "Uh-okay..."

Carlisle walked out of the room.

Renesmee pulled out her iphone and punched in Jacob's cell number.

She texted, **SOS. Help!**Then clicked send.

Her phone vibrated immediatly with his reply.

**wat r u talking bout?**

**carlisle's room. measurements. blood.**

She typed back quickly, hearing her grandpa's footsteps.

Her phone vibrated again. **Okaaay. And?**

She sighed. Carlisle walked into the room carrying a fresh needle. The room swam around her.

"Hold out your arm." He said, readying the needle.

"Uh-yeah..h-hold on.." She said, picking up her phone again.

She texted, **ugh...think im gonna be sick..**

Then she held her arm out to Carlisle. She felt nausated and looked away, instead focusing on her iphone.

A reply blinked on the screen:**Stop bein a baby.**

She flinched when the needle peirced her skin.

"Okay. Almost done. There." Carlisle said.

Then, without thinking, Renesmee looked over at her arm as he pulled a full needle of her blood out and put a band-aid over her wound.

The room spinned and lurched around her.

Carlisle helped her up and to her feet.

"You okay?"

"Ugh..."She replied but her mind was already clearing

up.

She started downstairs to find Jacob waiting for her.

"See? Wasn't so bad, was it?" He said, coming to put an arm around her shoulders as she fumbled down the stairs.

"Yeah. No thanks to you." She grumbled as she neared the last step.

He just laughed.

"Urgh.." The room took another nauseating lurch around her. "I need to sit down."

Jacob nodded and jumped the last steps and held his hands out for her.

She tried to jump, but tripped and caught herself on the railing. Her stomach gave a harsh lurch and she puked all over Jacob's tennis shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Despite his shoes being full of her puke, Jacob picked her up and hurried her over to the couch.

"Ew, dog. Go wash your feet you stink. Oh wait, that's just you." Rosalie said walking into the room.

Jacob grumbled something and went outside. A moment later, he came back wearing no shoes.

Rosalie made a noise of disgust and walked out of the room.

Jacob sat down next to her and asked,"How're ya feeling?"

"I-I'm fine." It was true. Renesmee was feeling alot better since she threw up all over his shoes. "I would say sorry 'bout your shoes but I'm not."

"Thatagirl." He said smoothing her bronze hair with one of his hands.

For some reason this gesture seemed far too intimate for her comfort zone and Renesmee jerked away from his touch, causing the room to swim around her.

Jacob frowned."Nessie, are you...okay?"

"Um..yeah. I'm fine." Needing to be farther away from him, she added,"Can you just-get me something to eat?"

"Sure." He said, still frowning as he walked into the kitchen.

He came back with a granola bar and a glass of water for her. She gladly took the bar and ate it in two bites and then quickly downed the water.

"Thanks...I think I'll just change my clothes." Renesmee said after she was certain her food wouldn't come back up.

She got up and started up the stairs. She didn't think Jacob was following her until she tripped on a step and he caught her elbow to balance her.

"I'm fine." She gasped pulling her elbow away from his grasp and stepping up the next step with extra force.

Her footing slipped and she gave a startled shriek and threw her hands forward to catch herself.

But Jacob was faster and with one swift movement, he swooped her up into his arms and trotted up the stairs.

He brought her into the guest room and sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure your okay?"

Renesmee thought about it. She was feeling alot better and the nausea in her stomach was gone.

"Yes." She murmered but snuggled closer into his chest. She liked the raw heat that came off Jacob's skin that she wasn't used to in the vampires.

He sighed and leaned back wrapping his arms around her and pulled her down with him.

Renesmee sighed along with him and sprawled over his chest, completly forgetting her earlier unease with him.

She reached her hand over and placed it on his cheek, letting him read her sleepy thoughts.

He groaned and shifted to his side, causing her to fall off his chest.

She removed her palm from his face and propped herself up on her elbows, giving him a questioning look.

"It's just...you're so young, Nessie." He said in a rush, eyes never leaving hers.

"Young?" Now she was really confused."What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, Nessie." He murmered softly, putting an arm around her.

Nessie 'hurmped' and then snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6?**

_**Jacob**_

Jacob woke up. At first he wondered why he felt like there was a space heater in the room. _**huh?**_Then he looked down and saw Nessie curled in a ball next to him, her hands wrapped around his stomach.

He tried to untangle her hands from him but that only caused her to wrap them tighter and mumble something in her sleep. He looked down at her and knew that he couldn't bear to leave her, knowing that it would wake her up.

When he'd first met Bella, he said that he would never Imprint on anyone. And he didn't want to. Until he met Renesmee. He'd gotten back with the pack and his main motive had been to protecting her.

So when had that changed?

_Never._He still _**did**_want to protect her. But something had changed about their relationship for him once she had stopped growing. He'd always been her friend and more like an older brother to her than anything. But now, whenever she got too close to him or said something about him, he felt this strange sexual tension between them.

_**Actually, its probably just me.**_He added after second thought. She never shown any sign of feeling it to.

He sighed. He'd have to knock this off or Edward was going to kill him with his two bare hands if he heard the direction of his thoughts.

_**Scratch that.**_He thought. _**He's gonna **__**try**__** to kill me.**_That made him grin**.**

He looked back down at Renesmee sleeping peacefully next to him. Looking at her, with her bronze hair and oval face he could tell exactly who her parents were.

Curious, he took one of her hands and held her smooth palm to his cheek.

Her dreams were mostly just random blurs and colors. Then, abrubtly, the dreams changed.

Renesmee was in a field, running, she didn't know why, all she knew was that she had to get away from something behind her, something chasing her and hunting her down. And she knew that the other side of the field was safe that no matter what it would be safe.

_But what was so safe on the other side?_

He soon found out. She ran and made it to the end of the field and it was...Him? Yes, Jacob was waiting for her at the end of the field. She flew into his arms...but the thing was still coming for her. She screamed and tried to push Jacob forward to get away. But he didn't see the thing or whatever it was...He just shrugged and laughed and pulled Nessie to him. She screamed as the thing came out and grabbed her feet, trying to pull her into the field. It was a huge bird. It pulled and pecked at Nessie as she screamed and finally pushed Jacob out of the way and started running again. All the time screaming, "Jacob!"

Then, just as fast as the dream came, it went and her dreams went back to random colors and shapes.

Jacob sighed and figured the dream was nothing.

A few minutes later Nessie stirred and opened her eyes, yawning.

She looked around for a minute and then sat up. "Jake?"

"mmm...yeah?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared and him with her choclate brown eyes. Gosh, she looked so damn cute when she did that!

"I'm hungry." She murmered.

He grinned at her and jumped off the bed, "Then let's go hunting, Nessie!"

She laughed and followed him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Renesmee

Renesmee leaned over from the rack of clothes she was going through to look at her friend Vicki. She had light brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes and always walked around like she was lost.

They were shopping in downtown Seatle. Renesmee had met Vicki a month ago in Forks and they had been friends ever since. Vicki wasn't the brightest of humans and never seemed to notice Renesmee's fast growth spurt that had just ended or did she seem to think it was weird that she had never seen Renesmee before then.

That was one of the reasons Renesmee liked Vicki, her way of being totally oblivious to the things around her. She also liked the way she was easy to talk to and didn't overthink anything you said.

"How about this for ya?" Vicki said, holding up a plaid shirt.

"Uh...yeah. Great color." Renesmee said, not having the heart to tell her how much she hated plaid.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Vicki asked, holding up another blouse to scrutinize it.

"My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

Vicki gave her a look. "Ya know, that huge indian guy whose always following you around like some freaky stalker?"

"Oh, Jake. He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Hmmm...I see." Vicki gave her a suspicious look.

"Do you?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"I guess." Vicki shrugged. Then she threw up her hands in the air like she had just discovered the meaning of life. "Wait! So that means he's single?"

"Uh, yeah." Come to think of it, Renesmee had never seen Jacob with a girlfriend, ever. _**Hmmm...maybe he's gay?**_ Renesmee pondered this while Vicki was saying something about a double date. _**No. He couldn't be gay. Could he?**_

"And then we could go to the mall or the movies...Oooh! You should totally ask him out for me!" Vicki concluded.

"Wait. Then who would _I_ go with?" Renesmee asked.

"Duh! That Brian guy. Everyone knows he likes you." Vicki said, matter-of-factly.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. Brian was the bleach-blonde surfer type and was, in her opinion, _way_ too full of himself. Everytime he seen her at the beach, he followed her around flirting like crazy, trying to get some kind of reaction out of her. But she usually just ignored him,the only reason he liked her was cuz,let's face it,she looked _good_ in a bikini. Its not like she could help it!

All of the girls liked him because he was, as Vicki says, "Hotter than the sun".

But to Renesmee he was just another boring human who was attracted to her vampiric beauty. _Big whoop._

Renesmee sighed, "Why would I date him?" Vicki opened her mouth, so Renesmee hurried on. "I mean, wouldn't you rather..uh..go on a date with Jacob by yourself?"

Vicki leaped up. "Ya would ask him for me?"

"Yah, of course. Your my friend aren't you?" _**Sides, it would be a good experiment to see if Jacob actually likes girls.**_She added thoughtfully.

...

Renesmee had just dropped Vicki off and now pulled into her driveway with her red Corvette that Rosalie had gotten her for her birthday. She put the car in park and got out, walking inside the huge Cullen mansion.

First, she went upstairs to her room and changed out of her jeans and into a pair of comfy checkered pj pants. Then, she went downstairs and to the kitchen, which was always kept packed full of food for her and any visiting wolves.

She shoved a packet of popcorn into the microwave and then raved the fridge for a bottle of blood. They always kept them in the back because it made some of the wolves uncomfortable seeing it sitting out.

She found one in the back, grabbed it and then turned when she heard the front door open.

She went running into the living room when she smelled Jacob.

"Jake, hi! I need to ask you something."

"Hey, Nessie...What do you need?"

_**Hm, how do I start?**_ Renesmee wondered. "Well, my friend Vicki was wondering if..."

"If?" He repeated with a smile.

Renesmee was about to continue when she smelled something burning. _**What is that?**_ She thought and then, _**Oh shit! My popcorn!**_

She ran quickly into the kichten and opened up the microwave to reveil a steaming black bag of popcorn.

"What's burning?" Carlisle came running into the room.

"Well...it _was_ popcorn." She said throwing it into the garbage. "But I think I'll just have some chips."

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "You need to eat healthier, Ne-Renesmee." He said before returning upstairs.

Jacob chuckled. "What were you saying?"

Renesmee glanced around the smoking kichten to look at Jacob.

She suddenly got a strange jealousy over the thought of Jacob dating someone else. "I was saying something?" She said innocently, batting her eyes.

She laughed at his confused look.

Finally, he laughed along with her. "Your losing it, Nessie."

She shook her head and said, "Nite, Jake."

Then she walked upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Renesmee sat on her bed, textbooks opened and splayed everywhere. She stared down hard at her biology book, trying to force the answers into her head. She sighed.

She didn't see the point of schooling but everyone had insisted that she be homeschooled. Since she learned fast and quickly advanced, Edward had given her extra and harder work to do this week.

She picked up her notebook and wrote her next answers down. Then, she pushed the biology book off the bed and moved on to alegabra.

About a half hour later, she gave up and left her room in the little cabin.

She decided to take a break by going to the beach.

She arrived at the beach minutes later and walked down the shore.

Renesmee had talked to Vicki earlier and had decided she was, after all, going to set Jacob and Vicki up. Even if it made her jealous, who cared, right? It's wasn't like she would ever date him. That would be waay too ackward when they broke up. _**If**__** we broke up.**_ The more michevious part of her brain said.

She shook her head, clearing all those thoughts out of her head.

She found a nice sandy part by the water and sat down, dipping her toes in the cool, clear water that splashed up the shore.

Her phone vibrated and a text came up. **Where r u?** It was Jacob.

Renesmee sighed and typed back. **At the beach. Homeworks 2 hard.**

His reply: **Kay, Ill be there.**

**Who said u were welcome?** She typed back even though she did need to talk to him.

He didn't reply.

She sighed again and tipped her head back, closing her eyes and drifting off in her thoughts.

Someone tapped her shoulder. "You know, the water feels better if you have someone sitting next to you."

Renesmee turned her head and smiled, expecting to see Jacob. But when she opened her eyes, Brian was there. _**Oh god, speak of the devil. **_

Luckily, Renesmee was in too good of mood to let Brian ruin it. "So you've taken it upon yourself to keep me company?" She said sarcastically.

"Yah. Hey! Your talking more today. That's good-great, actually." Apparently, Brian was immune to sarcasism.

"For you or for me?" She asked driely.

He grinned, "Both."

"Ugh. Well, I don't want your company." She saw a few of his friends walking towards them and added, "Or any of your friends'."

"I know your just playing hard to get but you don't have to be like that, babe."

He sighed dramatically.

Ugh..where was Jacob when she wanted him? He usaully did a good job of keeping any guys from hitting on her with the intimidating way he was. Even the cocky and full of himself Brian backed off when Jake was there.

"I'm not playing and I'm not nobody's babe." She was getting really annoyed with his endless determination.

He just grinned and sat down next to her.

"Listen," She tried to reason with him."I'm in a good mood and your really kinda ruining it so will you just-?"She made a shooing motion with her hand.

He sighed again and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted." He started, to her relief, to slowly get up.

Then, just like it had been timed, two of his friends and a group of girls came walking up to them.

"Hey, Brian! Renesmee..." Andrew, a short dark skinned boy, winked at her slyly.

"You guys wanna go swimming?"

"Yeah!" Brian excaimed, causually putting his unwelcomed arm over Renesmee's shoulder.

Oh gosh, how was she gonna get out of this? She looked around for an exscape and hopefully, for Jacob. But she didn't find him. Instead she found her exscape.

Seth, walking slowly up the shore, gazing at the water dreamily. He never had Imprinted with anyone and he would make the perfect exscape route!

Renesmee already had the plan unfolded in her head when she shrugged off Brian's arm and waved to Seth.

"Seth!" She shouted to get his attention.

He spotted her and waved back with enthusiasm only Seth had.

"He can come with us." One of the other boys, whose name she did not know, suggested.

"No! I mean, I'll just hang out with him." She said quickly, running over to Seth.

Brian's group started to walk away.

Brian glanced back at Renesmee. She smirked at him and without thinking, kissed Seth right on the mouth. It was just a quick peck but it caused Seth to gasp and step back a step a hand gingerly touching his mouth. Brian, too, seemed shocked.

Renesmee just smiled flirtasously, at him and waved at him with a twirl of her fingers.

_**Well, there goes my good mood.**_

Then, she turned and quickly steered Seth away.

"Sorry 'bout that." She whispered. "I didn't really mean-I mean, I was just trying to-"

"It's okay." Seth waved away her apologies with his hand.

And that was when Renesmee literally crashed into Jacob.


End file.
